It Hurts
by BoMinYeon
Summary: Creía que todo ya estaba perdido, no tenía salida. Esto dolía. Pero el llegó, me abrazó y besó. Y ahí comprendí, que en el amor... el dolor que uno termina descubriendo florece como amantes enamorados. OneShot.


It Hurts.

Inuyasha y la manada son de una Japonesa, jamás serán mios. Ni tuyo tampoco :c

La canción es de 2NE1 – It hurts.

….

It Hurts.

No había nadie en la casa, me había ido de a mi hogar hace unas horas, estaba cansada, necesitaba un baño… y un lugar donde llorar ¿Por qué duele tanto? Yo le prometí estar a su lado, pero el no me deja cumplir esa promesa. Aguanté tanto tiempo. Creo que si sigo así, quedaré como _El niño que enloqueció de amor. _Estúpido libro, estúpida profesora por recomendarlo. Gracias a ella y su famoso libro para solteros sentimentales, no paraba de llorar como magdalena.

Traté de no ser rencorosa. Siempre que veía a Inuyasha pensar en Kikyo, me repetía _Si lo amas déjalo ir_, pero no podía… Tenía que luchar por su amor, pero claro solo conseguí un amor amistoso. Ahora se cómo se siente Koga y Hoyo.

Me quedé mirando hacia el cielo, eran de esos días de Julio donde puede hacer calor en el día, y la noche es muy fresca. Realmente apetitoso como para llorar. ¿Qué harás ahora Inuyasha? Es difícil manejar una situación así, sabiendo que no puedes vivir sin cuidarlo, quererlo, saber de él… El amor puede ser la peor materia que experimentemos. El amor nos puedes traer alegrías, pero lo principal es el dolor…

_Esta noche, yo soy la única de nosotros que está sufriendo _

_¿Has cambiado? _

_¿No significo algo más en tu corazón ahora? _

_Cuando, pienso en tí _

_Me hace daño, y esto duele, duele, duele._

Entré a mi habitación sin aún cerrar la ventana, el no vendría. Había venido sin su autorización. Eso era lo de menos, no tenía ni los mínimos ánimos como para hablar con el… Sufrir por amor siempre creí que era una estupidez. Qué ironía…

Muchas veces Inuyasha me llamaba tonta, fea, gritona y caracteres así.. jamás me mostré débil ante eso al frente de él. Pero al irme me dolían esas palabras, era tanto el dolor que cualquier cosa me hacía sentir más y más vulnerable… ¿Cuántas lágrimas eh soltado?

Siempre conocí y veía a chicas llorando detrás de la escuela, lloraban por que las maltrataban, las llamaban gordas, feas y peores… Una vez pensé y reflexioné aquello y concluí que; '_Si le insultas a alguien, esta te sonreirá, pero al llegar a casa, ella solo llorará'._

¿Débil verdad? Pero bueno, ese es el Inuyasha que amo, aunque a veces dan ganas de dejar todo eh irse, pero no. Por qué seguiría inquieta.

Fui al living, y apoyé mi espalda con el respaldo lateral del sofá, flexioné mis rodillas y rodé con mis brazos las piernas, escondí mi cuello… y dejé soltar el agua salina…

_Ves mis lágrimas como si no pasara nada _

_Continúas hablando tranquilamente, otra vez _

_Me hablas cruelmente y me dices que no podrías negarlo _

_Que no tienes ningún remordimiento y que esto no te afecta_

Sentí un cuerpo cálido, posarse al lado mío. Sabía quién era. ¿Por qué venía? Seguramente venía a reprocharme el porque me había ido.

Con sus manos tomo mi cabeza y me incitó a mirarlo, se sorprendió en mi estado, sus ojos me mostraban debilidad. Tristeza… ¿Se habrá visto con Kikyo?

–Esto es mi culpa… ¿Verdad? –Susurró la última palabra, perfectamente podría darle su primer premio por adivinar semejante vergüenza. Negué en respuesta a su pregunta, no quería que el lo supiera. Volví a mi estado normal y no tardé en reprimir un ahogado sollozo, el me abrazó, cálido… Pero no quería lástima.

–Es mi culpa Kagome, lo se. Puedo ser tarado a veces, pero el conocer a las personas puede ser fácil… más aún si es alguien como tú. Kagome perdón, por todo, por cada lágrima derramada… Por cada insulto que deseché en tu apreciada cabeza… Por las molestias, salidas… Pero ahora puedo hacerle caso al consejo de Miroku… –Lo miré confundida..

–Jamás te das cuenta del amor de una persona, hasta que descubres el mismo miedo y soledad sin siquiera ya haberla perdido… Tengo miedo de perderte. –Y me besó.

Me deje llevar, no había dicho, nada. No quise preguntar nada, su beso me indicada cariño, amor, tal vez no me lo diga. Con esto es suficiente.

Al terminar el beso, seguía insegura…

–Inuyasha, no sé… –Me miró conmovedor, el podía entenderme. _Al fin. –_Kagome, confía. Por una parte me siento egoísta, siempre rehusandote a venir acá. Acusandote, y pelenado sin llegar a un destino. Pero ahora se cual es mi camino, contigo. Sin Kikyo, sin nadie más que tú… –Me volvió a besar, sus labios acariciaban tiernamente los mios, dejando rastro besos húmedos…

Veía como el me besaba, me acariciaba y yo hacía lo mismo, lo amaba… Pero el estaría seguro?

_¿Cambiaste? _

_¿No puedes volver? _

_¿Realmente cambiaste? _

_¿No puedes volver?_

–Es.. Estas seguro Inuyasha? –Lo detuve, al ver que seguía besándome, me tomó en brazos y se dirigió a mi habitación, al dejarme en la cama, se acopló en mí. Acarició mi mejilla y entonces respondió… –¿Crees que estaría inseguro, cuando deseo que seamos _uno solo? _

_Uno Solo._

_Uno._

_Solo._

_Solo Uno._

_Uno Solo._

Esa frase no paraba de resonar en mi cabeza, mis lágrimas acudieron y lo besé, como si fuera la primera vez… Y ahí el hechizo llegó.

Lo sentí besándome, el cuello, sus manos paseaban por mis caderas, acariciándolas con tanto mimo… –Eres hermosa… –Susurró en mi oído, al momento de quitar mi blusa. Empecé a quitarle la ropa a Inuyasha también, un suspiro escapó de mis labios al ver semejante pecho masculino bien trabajado por batallas…

El desabrochó mi sostén, y ahí me sentí temblar… El empezó a lamerme el cuello, bajando a hasta uno de mis pechos, los apretó con sus manos y gemí, tenía que soltar el esfuerzo tan placentero contenido… Se llevo uno a la boca mientras lo succionaba, lamia y besaba y con su otra mano tomaba el otro y lo aplastaba… Volví a gemir esta vez más fuerte. Escuché un gruñido por parte de el, al sentir mi pezón bajo su lengua. –Increíblemente perfecta, Kagome –Me miró y me besó… Inmediatamente me bajo mis bragas… y el al igual se desnudó… abrió las cobijas y me situó en ella y el se subía en mi, volvió a besarme…

–Kagome, este el momento… ¿Lista? –Me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla, asentí y lo besé fugazmente. Esperó a que se adentrara en mí. No sentí dolor, solo placer. Inuyasha soltó un gemido…

–Oh Kagome… Kago… Me… -Sus embestidas iban subiendo de velocidad y yo lo ayudaba a alzar las caderas hacia arriba, para lograr un vaivén de gemidos, producidos por la pasión…

–Inuyasha… más…–Susurré débilmente e Inuyasha golpeó más fuerte, soltando un grito de placer… podía sentirlo… el sudaba al igual que yo… –Te amo… –Me dijo en mi oído…

Lo miré y me besó… –También te amo… demasiado… –Tomó mis manos para colocarlas a la altura de mi cabeza y empezó a sacar y volver a meter su miembro una y otra vez…

El climáx llegó y el se agotó, callendo sobre mí. Me abrazo y me besó la frente, tomó las cobijas y me tapó. Me aferré a su pecho, me besó y me dijo . –Ahora si puedo llamarte _Mi _chica, verdad? Con una diferencia… -Sonreí coquetamente –No, la se.. ¿Cuál? … -Le cuestioné sonriendo…

–La diferencia es que… El dolor se irá, mi amor. Ahora somos solo los dos, ya se acabó el dolor… –Me dijo y me abrazó, a lo cual correspondí, en segundos después… Ambos quedamos dormidos, esperando un amanecer.

…

Quería hacer un Lemon, con mezcla de agonía… Creo que cada vez iré mejorando…

_**BoMinYeon.**_


End file.
